


Relaxation

by CowboyVibesOnly



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Lilith got hella praise kink, This is just smut, and hair pulling, bottom lilith rights, the discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyVibesOnly/pseuds/CowboyVibesOnly
Summary: In which Lilith and Beatrice are 'dating' to satisfy Lilith's overbearing mothers and Lilith just really needs to relax.
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Sister Beatrice
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my fault. The Discord put me up to it. I looked up and suddenly had 3.5k words I really don't know what happened.

To say that Lilith was anxious right now would be an understatement, her stomach was tied in knots and the palms of her hands were (rather alarmingly) slightly clammy. It was not a feeling she enjoyed. Cool, calm and collected Beatrice on the other hand? She looked as though this was perfectly normal, as if it was an every day occurrence for them to be seated in the same chair, pressed close together (so close), her back flush against Lilith's front and her head resting lightly back on Lilith's shoulder with Lilith's arms wrapped loosely around her. It was enough contact to have Lilith's head spinning and her pulse an unsteady, heavy pound in her veins. (Why the Hell did Beatrice smell so good?)

The reason for them to be pressed so close together? Lilith's mothers, sitting not far away from them on the expansive porch. They were talking quietly, gazing out at the countryside. Neither of them were really paying the two of them any attention but if Beatrice and Lilith wanted to actually convince them they were dating and in a relatively serious relationship then they had to be convincing at all times.

"Relax." Beatrice murmured, one of her hands moving to lace their fingers together (and sending Lilith's heart up into her throat, absolutely hammering). "I can tell how uneasy you are, Lilith. You need to relax." Beatrice picked her head up from where it had rested on her shoulder (the loss of warmth was immediately missed) to turn and stare up at Lilith through dark, thoughtful eyes. "Your parents are none the wiser. Trust me. When has the two of us working together on a mission ever failed?" The small, gentle quirk of Beatrice's lips upwards was so unbelievably endearing (Everything she did was, if Lilith was honest) and suddenly Lilith forgot all about her parents, gaze solidly locked onto Beatrice's. The sudden, overwhelming urge to kiss her settled over Lilith and her breath hitched slightly in her chest. She couldn't. It wasn't real.

"Lilith, Beatrice!" Cecilia called from over where she was sitting, Galilea watching them with narrowed, shrewd eyes. "The two of us have some business to take care of. We'll be back later tonight." The knowledge that soon, they'd be alone in the house (Mansion, it was definitely a mansion) should have been comforting but really, Lilith suddenly wanted them there as a boundary. Maybe that'd stop her from doing something monumentally stupid. Like kissing Beatrice. Or finding out just how toned she actually was because Lilith had seen Beatrice in combat, you didn't fight that well without- no. She shouldn't be thinking about that.

"We'll be here, thank you." Beatrice responded, sending them a small, polite smile. "I hope the two of you have a good day." Right, her parents. Lilith sent them her own tense, achingly polite smile as they left. Now they were alone. All alone. Shit. Lilith's thumb slowly started to rub Beatrice's knuckles, some of her leftover anxiety soothed by the simple motion and the feel of Beatrice's skin (it was so soft, how was it that soft? Lilith knew exactly how often Beatrice worked with weapons and her skin should not be that soft) under her thumb.

Beatrice turned back to Lilith and regarded her thoughtfully, turning in the chair (It was so small) until she was practically sitting sideways in Lilith's lap instead of between her legs. Her free hand reached up and ran through Lilith's hair, relishing the way it made the taller woman's eyelids flutter and her cheeks flush ever so slightly. "Why are you so tense Lilith?" Beatrice asked, toying with the ends of Lilith's hair in an attempt to relax her. She was achingly pretty this way, with wide beautiful brown eyes and slightly parted lips that looked so soft. Beatrice swallowed at her thoughts, hoping that her eyes hadn't lingered on Lilith's lips for too long. 'This wasn't real. They weren't actually dating.' she tried to remind herself.

The slide of Beatrice's fingers going through her hair was making it very difficult to think, Lilith's thoughts slowly becoming putty. The tension between the two of them was steadily building until Beatrice's hand halted and her grip in Lilith's hair unconsciously tightened. "Why are you so tense, Lilith?" She asked again, voice dropping and pupils steadily dilating. Lilith sucked in a hitched gasp, her own pupils blown wide. The tightened grip in her hair, the sound of Beatrice's sound in that tone and the look in her eyes? It was too much. She couldn't think, not coherently.

Shifting to straddle Lilith in the chair, Beatrice wet her lips and tried her damndest to not stare too hard at the way Lilith bit her lower lip (she failed). The feel of Lilith's hands settling on her hips, her long fingers tightening without thought was intoxicating and it hit Beatrice just how close they were all at once. Her position straddling Lilith put her slightly taller than the other woman for once and their faces were so close together (not just their faces, everything) that all Beatrice could think of was closing the gap between them, to slide Lilith's lip free from between her teeth and see what kind of sounds she could draw from her if she nipped it instead. 

Beatrice was only human.

The first contact of their lips together had both of them groaning quietly, eyes falling shut and a rush of adrenaline surging through their veins. Oh. Beatrice moved her free hand to cup Lilith's jaw, tilting her head up slightly while her other hand tightened further in her hair, tugging back. The sound it drew from Lilith; Lilith who was normally so controlled, was heady. "Relax." Beatrice breathed against her lips, relishing the achy little whine that left Lilith for the few seconds she'd drawn back. It was such a deviation from her normal proud, 'holier than thou' attitude that it had Beatrice hungry for more.

It wasn't long until the two of them were lost in each other, bodies pressed flush together and thoughts muddied with desire. Lilith's hands had wandered, slipping underneath the sweater Beatrice had on to run hungry fingers over Beatrice's abdomen, quickly mapping the feel of toned muscles under her fingertips before raking her nails lightly down. Beatrice sucked in a breath and broke their kiss (they were easily in a full blown make out at this point) to gasp in desire, their foreheads resting lightly against each other as they stared into each other's eyes. Both of their pupils were blown, a thin sliver of iris visible around it and a ravenous hunger was reflected in both.

Giving Lilith's lower lip one last little nip and tug, Beatrice tugged Lilith's head back by her hair, smirking when Lilith's back arched and she moaned, her eyelids fluttering closed and her mouth falling open, before pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss underneath Lilith's jaw (Her stretch of neck, normally hidden, had taunted Beatrice for longer than she cared to admit). Nipping and dragging her teeth along her sensitive flesh before soothing any ache away with her tongue, Beatrice pulled back only when she was positive she'd left a mark (her mark). Lilith looked thoroughly debauched at this point and really, they hadn't even started.

One of Beatrice's hands moved to the hem of Lilith's sensible pressed shirt, tugging it up before rasping, "Can I take this off?" She'd never wanted a piece of clothing off her in her life but God help her she'd stop the second Lilith told her too. Thankfully, permission was given immediately. "Yes, absolutely yes." Lilith gasped, hands daringly creeping higher to brush the underside of Beatrice's bra. "And yours?" She asked, dipping her own head to press a kiss to Beatrice's exposed collarbone, her sweater having slipped. "Please." Beatrice responded, already tugging Lilith's up and over her head once the taller woman reluctantly lifted her arms, tossing the garment to the side before raising her own arms as Lilith pulled it off, the sweater joining Lilith's shirt on the floor. 

The two took the chance to stare at each other, eyes greedy as they drank in the newly exposed skin and their toned, combat honed bodies. They were back together in moments, lips colliding and tongues mingling before Beatrice began kissing a path down Lilith's neck once more, delighting in the hitched, needy gasps it coaxed from her lungs. "You sound so pretty," Beatrice breathed without thought, her normal careful filter before she spoke completely nonexistent. Lilith didn't seem too upset though, cheeks burning and head tipping back to offer Beatrice more room.

Splaying her fingers across Lilith's stomach, hand wandering up to brush along the underside of Lilith's bra before moving behind her back and fingering over the clasp. "What about this?" The frantic, quick nod was all the answer Beatrice needed, deftly undoing the clasp before sliding down Lilith's shoulders. The sight of Lilith's bare chest was Beatrice's undoing, not even taking the opportunity to sit back and admire before her lips descended on her chest, tongue wandering and one of her hands coming up to cup and knead the neglected breast while her thumb tweaked her nipple. The gasping cry that Lilith released in return was intoxicating and Beatrice grinned to herself before switching sides and lavishing the same attention.

"Beatrice stop teasing," Lilith finally rasped out, breath shaky. She was convinced that her underwear was utterly ruined, the slick between her thighs obvious when her thighs clenched and she rubbed them together (as much as she could with Beatrice practically sitting on them) in desperate search for relief. "Oh? Ask nicely," Beatrice couldn't help but tease, smirking up at Lilith. The shock on Lilith's face and the flush that stained her cheeks made it worth it.

Lilith bit her bottom lip, staring at Beatrice with hooded eyes as she obviously thought about the request. 'Ask nicely.' She hadn't been told that since she was a child. "...Please stop teasing." Lilith choked out, the burn in her cheeks deepening. Beatrice's grin turned into a smirk, eyes turning downright predatory. "Good girl." She murmured and that got a reaction she wasn't expecting. Lilith's breath hitched and her hips jolted upwards, grinding uselessly against nothing, Beatrice's weight effectively keeping her hips pinned. It was intoxicating. 

Pressing one last kiss to the center of Lilith's chest Beatrice reluctantly slipped off of Lilith's lap to settle on the floor, staring up at her with hungry eyes as she absently reached behind herself to undo her bra, tossing it to the side. Lilith immediately ached to explore the exposed skin, leaning forward in her seat before Beatrice's hand shot out and pushed her back down, nails digging lightly into Lilith's abs as she did. "Stay. I want you right there." Hands moving to settle on Lilith's hips, Beatrice up and forward to press kisses to Lilith's stomach, lingering in some spots to make little marks before moving on, fingers curling into the waist of Lilith's pants and underwear before looking questioningly up at her, always searching for permission.

"Take them off" Lilith practically begged, already holding her hips up so that her pants and undergarments could be slid out from under her. Taking advantage of the plea, Beatrice hastily pulled them down from Lilith's hips and down long legs, pressing chaste kisses into newly exposed skin as she went. Once they were off, Beatrice sat back to finally stare, eyes greedily taking in the sight of Lilith looking utterly ruined, thoroughly debauched with hickeys marking her skin and legs spread to reveal her center. "Beautiful" Breathed Beatrice, mostly to herself by that point.

Placing her hands on the inside of Lilith's legs, Beatrice slowly ran them up her thighs, mapping the feel of her skin and relishing the way her thighs trembled in effort to keep them still. Biting her lower lip, Beatrice glanced up at Lilith and smirked at the glassy, desirous look in her eyes. Leaning forward to press a kiss to the inside of Lilith's thigh near her knee, she chuckled at the way Lilith jumped and shivered. The feel of Lilith's fingers winding through her hair had Beatrice shivering, eyes slipping closed for a second before looking back up at the taller woman. 

"You're gorgeous," Lilith breathed, an awestruck look on her face that had Beatrice blushing in seconds. "So are you...especially like this with your legs spread so nicely." Beatrice murmured into Lilith's skin, trailing kisses slowly up towards the crux of her thighs (towards the slick folds Beatrice could already imagine swiping her fingers or tongue through) and delighting in the way Lilith's breath would hitch with each press of her lips. "You're so sensitive...so reactive," Her words were mostly stream of consciousness, filter muddled by the hot burn of arousal that coursed through her body. Switching to the other leg whenever she got too close to Lilith's core, the frustrated, needy groan that she heard was worth the extra wait. "Patience, love."

After mapping each inch of Lilith's legs with her lips, Beatrice pulled back and stared once more before running her hands forward and brushing a finger ever so lightly over Lilith's sodden folds. The glisten of wetness that covered the tip of her finger when she withdrew had her mouth watering and the sound that escaped Lilith when Beatrice sucked her finger clean (her  _ t a s t e _ ) had her mind made up. "Scoot forward." Her voice was low and hoarse from arousal and had Lilith hastily following the instruction without complaint.

Beatrice hiked Lilith's legs up and over her shoulders without preamble, hands settling on her hips to keep them pinned to the chair. Leaning forward, Beatrice started off with bites and kisses around Lilith's navel, losing herself in making another mark on Lilith's skin until she had the other woman squirming, hips rocking uselessly in sheer frustration. "Beatrice, please," She pleaded, head falling back on the chair and eyes clenching shut.

Taking mercy on Lilith, she made her way downwards, pressing loving kisses into Lilith's skin before finally her tongue parted soaked folds, swiping up but carefully avoiding Lilith's clit. "Fuck.." Beatrice breathed, the curse slipping through without thought though the way Lilith whimpered upon hearing it and shifted her hips ensured that Beatrice wouldn't bother censoring herself further. "You taste  _ divine _ ." She groaned before delving back in, lips and tongue eagerly exploring Lilith's soaked center. It didn't take long for Lilith's hands to be tangled in Bea's hair, clenched tight and holding her in place while her hips rocked as much as possible into Beatrice's mouth while gasps and pleas for ' _ more, Beatrice please _ !' fell from her lips. Who was she to deny such a polite request?

Moving one of her hands from Lilith's hips to toy lightly with her straining clit, Beatrice grinned at the veritable flood of wetness that spilled over her tongue, eagerly lapping it all up and circling Lilith's entrance. "Yesss.." Lilith hissed, hips rolling into her mouth more effectively now that one of her hands had been removed. Pulling back after another few minutes, lips and chin coated in Lilith's essence, Beatrice replaced her tongue with her fingers, delving down and swiping deft fingers through Lilith's folds and coating them in her slick before rubbing lightly over her entrance. "May I?" Beatrice requested, pressing hot kisses back into the insides of Lilith's thighs. "If you don't, I'm going to lose my mind."

That was all the permission she needed and Beatrice slowly worked a finger inside, curling and delighting in the way Lilith's walls clenched and tightened around the single digit. "God..you're so wet.." The answering moan, a mixture of embarrassment and pure lust, was enough to convince Beatrice to thrust, finger curling each time and pressing into that spot that had Lilith crying out her pleasure. Beatrice moved and set her tongue back to work, tip flicking Lilith's clit and chuckling at the jump of her hips that it reflexively drew out. "Keep still or I stop." Beatrice threatened before flattening her tongue over the needy bud and lavishing all her attention on it.

Lilith's hips twitched, desperate to move, to rock her hips forward and take Beatrice's finger deeper, desperate for more. The one wasn't enough. "Fuck- I need more." She panted, staring down at Beatrice though glazed over, hooded eyes. "More?" Beatrice teasingly asked, sucking lightly on Lilith's clit and grinning at the instant reaction it got. The restraint Lilith was showing by not practically humping her hand and mouth was impressive (anything Lilith did was impressive, there was no denying that) and Beatrice took pity. "You're being so good...I suppose you've earned another." (She didn't miss the reaction being praised consistently garnered from Lilith and mentally filed that information away from later. They could have fun with that.)

Gasping whenever another finger was slipped in, Lilith's grip in Beatrice's hair tightened before she redirected her back between her legs. She loved listening to Beatrice, truly, but as of now Lilith only wanted her mouth moving one place only. Beatrice obliged and wrapped her lips around Lilith's clit, flicking her tongue over the straining bud before her fingers quickened after the taller woman had adjusted to the extra digit and stretch. "Fuck-" Lilith gasped, back arching and head shooting back in pleasure that was quickly becoming overwhelming.

Pulling her head back to watch, Beatrice gazed hungrily up at Lilith, admiring the flush that had worked its way down her chest and the sweat slick skin that Beatrice longed to run her tongue over (it was a difficult decision, drinking from Lilith's core or tasting the mix of sweat and Lilith). In the end, the desire to drag this out just a bit longer swayed her decision and Beatrice leaned up to lick a path up Lilith's toned abs, groaning into her tanned skin. Her fingers were still working, aided by the rocking of Lilith's hips and the way that she was nearly riding her fingers at this point.

"Are you going to cum for me like this Lilith? Riding my fingers like you can't get enough?" She teased, delighting in the downright broken moan that answered her and the flood of slick from around her fingers. "Do you like when I talk to you like this? Do you like hearing how good you taste? How good you look with my fingers buried inside you?" Truly, Beatrice didn't know where her words were coming from but goddamn her if she couldn't stop them, especially not with the fervent way it had Lilith chasing her own damn orgasm. "Because you do. You look so damn good like this."

Darting back down to wrap her lips around Lilith's clit once more, Beatrice hummed in delight at the sudden tug of her hair, Lilith's fingers tightening desperately as she set to work sucking and swiping her tongue over her. She was close, so close. Both of them knew it. "You're doing so good...fucking yourself on my fingers like this." Beatrice breathed, ever so carefully grazing her teeth over Lilith's clit and curling her fingers up into that spot at the same time, pushing Lilith over the edge without mercy. Her orgasm washed over her like a crashing wave, Lilith's body clenching and curling in on itself as her walls fluttered and clenched around Beatrice's fingers.

Lilith was convinced she had died and gone to Heaven, brain pleasantly swimming with nothing other than pure bliss. Beatrice's fingers had slowed as soon as Lilith had started to cum, gently working her through and prolonging it as long as possible. All good things had to end at some point, though, and this was so different. Body melting into a puddle, sagging bonelessly back into the chair with a faint, croaking whimper, Lilith stared down at Beatrice with glazed, sleepy eyes. Her orgasm had sapped every ounce of strength from her muscles.

"Good girl.." Bea praised, brushing a kiss over Lilith's clit and chuckled when it twitched, Lilith's overly sensitive body unable to take more. Slowly sliding her fingers out, Beatrice sat back and stared up at Lilith with adoring, lovestruck eyes before slipping her fingers into her mouth one by one and cleaning them off with no shame. The spark of raw desire she saw reignite in Lilith's eyes had her smiling before Beatrice got back to her feet and straddled Lilith's lap once more and drew her in for a kiss.

A contrast to their first kisses, this one was downright lazy, tongues languidly mingling and slipping together. Lilith's hands had released Beatrice's hair and were now settled on her hips. "You?" She asked, rubbing circles into the shorter girls thighs. Beatrice shook her head in amusement, "Lilith, love. You're struggling to keep your eyes open. You're wiped." It was true, Lilith belatedly realized with a frown. She wanted so badly to show her devotion, to lay Beatrice back and show her just how much she was loved, but her body was rejecting the idea, the longing for a bed already setting in. "Next time." She promised, bringing their lips together again. "Next time." Beatrice repeated in agreement, already looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Time for me to go repent.


End file.
